Last Song
by Dr. Frankie
Summary: when the waves are flooding the shore and i cant find my way home anymore, thats when i look at you.  naitlyn story based on The Last Song


Camp Rock fic based on The Last Song. Some things sound similar to the book, but I am not _plagiarizing_.

Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! 'kay? KAY. :)**

..

Caitlyn Gellar slouched in the passenger seat of her mother's brand new SVU. Wondering why in the world her parents hated her so much.

Hating her was the only explnation of her mother shipping her off to some small town in some southern state to visit her.

Scratch that. She wasn't just _visiting_ her dad. _Visiting_ her dad would require a weekend or two, maybe even a week of her time. She could survive a visit. But to stay until late August? A whole _entire_ summer? That was a banishment. It didn't help that she's had to sit in the car for more hours that she can count. She was like a prisoner, the car her confinement. She could not believe her mother was actually going through with this.

Caitlyn was so infuriated, it took a moment for her to recognize Mozart's Sonata #17 in B-flat. Her father used to play it for her every night before she went to bed. She even performed it in Carnegie Hall a few years ago. Her mother must of put it on too relive some "wonderful" memories. Like _that_ was going to happen. She angirly muted the stereo.

"Why'd you do that for? I just love hearing you play!" Her mother explained, frowning.

"I _don't_."

"Maybe if you just put your headphones in-"

Caitlyn cut her off. "Will you just _stop_ Mom? I'm not in the mood!"

When all her mother did was frown, Caitlyn stared out the window. Her mother seemed to do that alot lately, frown. Even though she was getting married next spring. Caitlyn had though brides were suppose to be all happy all the time. But she barely saw a _smile_ on her mom's face.

"You know you left your bathroom a wreck" Her mother stated, attempting to make a conversation.

"Maybe you should call Billy Mays."

"He died." Jason said, leaning into the space between the driver and passenger seat. He had finally gotten his attention away from that stupid Nintendo DS of his. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember!"

"You didn't sound like you remembered..."

"Well, I did!"

"If you did, then you would of not have said what you just said."

Caitlyn didn't bother to respond. Her brother was too much like her, always needing to have the final word. It drove her _nuts_.

Her mother pulled into a gas station. "You guys want anything?" She stuck her head through the window.

"New York?" Caitlyn said it more so a question than a statement. Her mom gave her _the look_. _The look_ is one she's been dealing with alot lately. "A water and a big box of sour skittles."

Jason decided he need to go in aswell and ran out of the car. Caitlyn remember back to when _the look_ and the frowning began. She liked to call it _The incident_. Her mom used to yell at her alot. About her grades, her friends, or how she constantly forgot her curfew. But _The Incident_ changed yelling into _the look_ and frowning. She didn't really care, she just noticed. It's not like she was the worst mom. She really wasn't. It's just she always thought of her as a little girl. That's why she always wished she'd been born in May instead of August. If she had been, she wouldn't of been _forced_ to come her. She'd be eighteen and could make her own decisions. Coming to see the man who left them four years ago was _not_ on her to do list.

By this time, her mom and Jason had returned, carrying goodies. Her mom handed her stuff before starting the car again. "Just fifteen minutes and we'll be there."

"Why again are you making us do this?" Caitlyn groaned.

Her mom sighed. "We've already been through this. Your dad misses you, you guys need to spend more time with him."

"Why all summer?"

"It's been four years. You need more time then just a week."

"It's not my fault it's been four years, _he_ left!"

"That may be, but your the one not taking his calls and when he comes and visits you go out with you _friends_."

"That's beacause I don't want to _talk_ or _see_ him." Caitlyn verified.

"Just make the very best out of it. Your father is a really good man and he loves you."

"Then why did he walk out on me? On Jason? On _you_?" Caitlyn snapped.

Her mom ignored her question. "You're excited, aren't you Jason?"

"Well, yeah! This is going to be awesome!"

Her mom actually smiled. "I'm glad you have a good attitude about this. Maybe you'll rub off on your sister."

"Yeah..._right_!" He snorted.

Her mother slowed to a stop, a crowd full of people barricating the steet. "What's going on? It's packed down here."

"It's the beach." Jason anwsered matter-of-factly. "It's always packed at the beach."

"Not a three o'clock in the afternoon." Caitlyn retorted.

"Does Dad know Caitlyn was _arrested_?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to ground her?"

"No, he's not."

"That's because all he ever even cared about was the _piano_." Caitlyn snapped. She _hated_ the piano, as if that wasn't obvious. The night she found out her dad had _left_ them, she quit playing. She even took a hammer to the piano. She suprised everyone when she quit playing the piano. The piano was her life. Her father had been her teacher, along with the students at Julliard. Not only did Caitlyn play, she composed music as well. It wasn't just kind stuff either. Julliard had made some of it their favorite pieces of music. She sometimes heard it when she ran around Central Park with her friends. On a few occasions an Administrator would stop her and tell her she had a free ride to Julliard, if she wanted it, all she had to do was audtion. Before Caitlyn knew it, her mom was pulling up to a beach, on one side was a danity little house with her older looking _father_, while the other occupied some sort of fair. While her mom and Jason joined her father, Caitlyn headed the other direction, ignoring her mother's demands '_**to get back here**_'.

...

Thoughts? POSITIVE reviews would be great.


End file.
